lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Isola dell'Idra
| Ultima= | Costruita=Forze naturali | Controllata= Charles Widmore e la sua squadra }} L'Isola Idra è una seconda isola più piccola posta di fronte all'isola principale. L'isola prende il suo nome della stazione Idra del Progetto DHARMA che si trova sull'isola, come affermato dal Dr. Chang. . Ben dice che l'Isola ha una dimensione doppia rispetto alla dimensione dell'Isola di Alcatraz, ciò vuol dire che la superficie è circa 0.06 chilometri quadrati. Tuttavia, quando viene vista successivamente, in particolare dalle inquadrature aeree, sembra essere più grande, con le colline e grandi distese di jungla. . C'è un piccolo molo sull'isola dove Widmore attracca il suo sottomarino. Si trova all'interno del perimetro costituito dalla barriera sonica costruita da Widmore al suo arrivo. La distanza che separa l'Isola Hydra dall'Isola principale non è chiara. Sia Juliet che Sawyer riportano che l'Isola si trova "circa 2 miglia al largo" dall'Isola principale. Ben, tuttavia, dirige Lapidus ad un piccolo molo sull'Isola principale situato a circa mezzo miglio dall'Isola Hydra. Questa parte della costa è accanto agli Alloggi. Hydra Island went unnamed on the show until Dr. Chang threatened to have Hurley reassigned to Hydra Island where he would "weigh polar bear turds for their ridiculous experiments", confirming the island's name as Hydra Island. It was also named as such by The Man in Black. Hydra Island moved along with the main island through space and time. . DHARMA Initiative See main article: The Hydra The DHARMA Initiative used the second Island as the location for the Hydra, a Zoological Research Station. Their facility included an aquarium with an underwater section where Jack was held prisoner. Additionally there were outdoor cages with facilities for Skinnerian-style conditioning. The Others . ]] The Others used the Station after the downfall of the DHARMA Initiative. This island is not where the Others lived, but rather where they worked on what they refer to as "projects". Most Others prefered to remain at "home"on the main island. After their capture, Jack, Kate and Sawyer, were brought to Hydra Island. Jack was held in a room under the aquarium, while Kate and Sawyer were jailed in cages above ground. The station has an operating room where Jack performed surgery on Ben. Kate and Sawyer were employed as laborers in the construction of a runway. While Sawyer and Kate were imprisoned, Tom remarked on the speed with which the cage's previous inhabitants ("the bears") had solved the conditioning puzzle. Thus the extent to which The Others were involved in, or were aware of, the DHARMA Initiative's activities on Hydra Island remains open to speculation. The Others had at least one large boat that provided transport to and from Hydra Island. The Others had also mentioned using a submarine to travel between the two islands. Outrigger sailing canoes were used as well, one of which Alex gave to Sawyer, Kate and Karl to escape the island. Alex revealed that there was no tunnel between Hydra Island and the main Island. It is on Hydra Island that Juliet was branded with the mark for the death of Danny and her part in the escape of Kate and Sawyer. Some time after Jack, Kate and Sawyer left Hydra Island, The Others seem to have completed the runway and subsequently, may have abandoned the station. Runway See main article: Runway and Sawyer at the quarry. ]] Close by the Hydra compound is a rock quarry which the Others were working to clear as a construction project in 2004. The project appears to have been overseen by Pickett and Kate and Sawyer were forced to work at the site. Juliet later told Sawyer that the land they were clearing would be used to build a runway, although claimed she did not know why. This same runway in a completed or nearly-completed state was used later by Ajira Flight 316 in 2007 for an emergency landing on Hydra Island. Ajira Airways Flight 316 As a result of the time shift that caused a mid-air stall, Ajira Airways Flight 316 attempted an emergency landing on Hydra Island in 2007. The pilot, Frank Lapidus, overshot the runway but managed to land the plane before blacking out. Upon awakeneing, Lapidus found his co-pilot dead, and many passengers seriously hurt. Led by Ilana and Caesar, the passengers set up camp on the Hydra Island beach. They also fashioned one of the abandonned Hydra station buildings into an infirmary, where they attended to injured survivors. Ben Linus showed Sun and Frank where he had hidden three dug-out canoes. Sun, who was untrusting of Ben, knocked him out cold with a paddle. Accompanied by Frank, Sun took a canoe and paddled to the main island to look for Jin. Ilana was also aware of the canoes and that one was taken by the pilot and "a woman" during the night. At some point in time, Ben Linus was found injured and unconscious. He was taken to the make-shift infirmary at the Hydra, where he was awakened by the appearance of the deceased John Locke.At the Hydra, Ceasar found his way to Ben Linus' old office and recovered a map, a page from Daniel's journal and a shotgun. It is this same gun that Ben Linus used to kill Caesar, as Ben and Locke prepared to leave Hydra Island with one of the remaining outriggers. Frank Lapidus later returned to Hydra Island, only to be greeted at gunpoint by Ilana and Bram. After a confrontation with Ilana, Frank was knocked out with a rifle butt. When Frank regained consciousness, he was in a canoe with Ilana, Bram and a large metal crate. They, along with several other survivors of Flight 316, were on their way to the main island to look for the Others. Widmore Camp The Man in Black instructs Sawyer to travel to the Hydra island in a reconnaissance mission to gain information on the survivors of the Ajira flight. Once on the island, Sawyer finds a women who calls herself Zoe and who claims to be one of the survivors from Ajira Flight 316. Sawyer goes along with her, until they get to the outrigger and she asks him whether the people he is with have guns. This tips Sawyer off; he knows she is lying. She drops the act and whistles loudly, then several men appear at the treeline, cock their guns, and take Sawyer prisoner. Sawyer surrenders to these men and is taken to a submarine docked at the Hydra Island Dock. In the submarine, Sawyer is taken to a cabin and is introduced to Charles Widmore. Sawyer proposes that he would bring John Locke to the submarine in exchange for the protection of his friends and a secure trip off of the island. Charles agrees to this and lets Sawyer go back to the main island. Widmore's people appear to be setting up a portable sonar fence around their camp. Trivia * Fan names for Hydra Island include "Falcatraz" (false Alcatraz) or "Lostcatraz". The producers once dubbed it "Damonville". ** While fans had dubbed the second island "Hydra Island" ever since Season 3, this name was not used canonically within the show until . * There have been two notable occasions where a "second island" can been seen in the background during shots. ** When Ana Lucia leads her group across the Island, a smaller island can be seen on the horizon (pictured). Note a second, smaller silhouette to the left of this island. ** As Michael and Walt leave Pala Ferry a small island can briefly be seen behind the boat as it moves away. However, no island was visible when Sayid arrived at the pier on the sailboat. Categoria:Luoghi